naruto and panther
by elitepanther45
Summary: what whould hapen if something eles was in the seal. what if it was some one? what if he was not alone? what if he gained friends family power but most of all love?
1. the begening

_**The beginning**_

**(king: Hello it me silver fox king and this is my first post/story pleas review and tell me if there is something I can do to improve it ok now I want at lest 5 people to read and review this ok im going to my thinking room to make the next chapter! know fox wolf be good and do the story and NO fighting)(Smiles then walks over to an open door (bye and remember nofighting!)(Walked in and closes door)**

**(Fox: come on let's do this wolf! so king dose not get mad at us! you know how he gets)(Shivers)**

_**(Wolf: I don't want to and im not afraid of him)(Hears a loud bang from the door)(I DID NOT SAY ANY THING)(Start crying on the floor)**_

**(Fox: ill tell him what you said!)**

_**(Wolf: don't you DARE fox!)**_

**(Fox: ok ok I wont…Ill text it to him Mahahahahahahahaha!)(Run away texting with a big evil smile)**

_**(Wolf: NO don't do that ill be good I will! I don't want to go in the place again) (running away chasing fox yelling for him to stop)**_

**(Comes from behind a chair)(Fox: he's so stupid he didn't notice it was a shadow clone)(Cell phone beeping in pocket he takes it out and looks at the text)(Let's see "he is still chasing me where should I go?")(Suddenly voice comes from behind him)(Voice: how about china, México, North Pole, right here?)(Fox: no china's to far away so is México and the North Pole...wait)(Start to slowly look behind him and see king with and creepy unholy smile with he eyes shadowed)**

**(King: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING! get him back here NOW)(Fox: started sweating very lose to craping/pissing his pants)(I SAID NOW!)(Now there is a mess in fox's pants)**

**(fox :( start texting) get back here now king is MAD (done texting) they are coming back now don't hurt me!)(Crying)**

**(King: if you start the story now you get a half punishment)**

_**(Happy to get half off)(fox: silver fox king dose NOT OWN NARUTO but he wishes to but he doesn't but he dose own shadow panthers…well unless someone came up with the idea first if so he is sorry but if you would like to make a story like this you have his permission to but pm him the link to he can put it on his profile now I am gotta go clean my pants)(Walking away in small steps)(Ewww it's all wet and squishy)(Now taking bigger step's**_

"_People __talking"_

"**Summoning ****or ****demons****/****gods"**

"_Shadow __panthers __or __shadow __panther __partner __bond"_

"**Justu ****and ****abilities"**

**(Thoughts)**

**(Seen change/change in prov)**

the forth hokage stood on top of Gamabunta with a small bundle in his arms looking slightly behind him to see something that most people would call strange seeming to come out of his shadow. One of the most hunted and a mysterious creature that is also his most highly keep secret named Tempest.

Tempest was not a human but a strange creature called a shadow panther the strangest thing about him was that has had six legs other than that there is not much else different...well other than the longer than normal and spiked tail and strange green markings on its fur and the wings that you half to look closely to even see. You see Shadow panthers are extremely rare and are hunted to be ether harvested for parts or forced to be bonded

Shadow panthers transport place to place through shadows they can control darkness in all forms but they also have an ability almost no one knows about. they can control souls and spirits and are also the best haunters and fighters but when willingly bonded to a human both the panthers and the humans charka pools will increase and merge slightly to give the human a small control over shadows along with their life force merging completely and the panther getting small green markings on their fur as a sign of partnership while the human gets a green paw print over their heart and be able to understand the panther when it talks. But when forced to bond the panthers and the human life force will be merged completely but will shorten by one year every time they use the ability's they get from the panther but both will slowly go in insane from using the power of the shadows until the kill each other out of the pain of insanity and will not get the bond and the panthers marking instead of green will be red as a sign of slavery and a warning of insanity coming the humans will be a red paw print.

Looking at the kyuubi rampaging miles out side of Konoha. Tempest said _"Minato what are you going to do?"_

"_I __am __going __to __seal __it...but __I __am __going __to __need __your __help __I __need __to __bind __it __in __to __place"__whispered __minato_ so the toad boss would not here him

"_Ill __do __my __best __minato!"__said __tempest_ then took a step forward in to minatos shadow and disappeared.

"**What ****are ****you ****going ****to ****do ****minato? ****You ****have ****to ****hurry ****the ****kyuubi ****is ****getting ****closer ****to ****the ****village!"****said ****Gamabunta** not knowing what was going on atop of his head._" __ill __need __you __to __get __as __close __to __the __kyuubi __as __you __can __so __my __justu __will __be __in __range"__yelled __minato_ as he started doing hand seals the toad boss nodded pulled out his sword from his side and hop/ran to the kyuubi which mysteriously stopped advancing toward konoha and stopped a few miles away from the kyuubi as minato yelled _"STOP __that __is __close __enough __it's __in __range __good __bye __old __friend."__Said __minato_as he finished the seals he yelled **"soul ****eater ****seal!****"**every thing around him cooled none but he could see the Shinigami [death god] appearing behind him that said **"why ****do ****you ****summon ****me ****mortal?"** in a powerful voice that could shake mountains

_"I have summoned you to seal the kyuubi in to naruto in estrange for my soul!" said minato_

**"very ****well ****mortal ****it ****shale ****be ****done!"****yelled ****the ****Shinigami** as he reached out his hands toward the kyuubi he closed his hand around the kyuubi then pulled his hand back as it came from around the kyuubi its body started dissolving for their was no soul to keep the body together. As the Shinigami barong his hand back it felt something strange but dismissed it and pushed his hand into naruto and the seal appeared as minato looked at it with his last few seconds of life he noticed that instead of a black in the ink he written in it was green but he could there was before he could get a good look at it faded and he could have sworn he saw a flash of something over naruto's heart but before he could do or say anything he felt his soul leavening his body he knew he did not have much time. He looked down at the bundle in his hands and said _"I __wish __for __you __to __be __seen __as __the __hero __of __konoha__…__I__…__hope__…__the__…__best__…__for__…__you__…__my__…__son."_Then the yellow flash, Tempest the shadow panther's partner, fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze died from the Shinigami pulling out his soul and eating it.

**(With tempest and the kyuubi)**

Tempest was standing eyes closed on the head of the kyuubi some how with out getting berned to death or noticed.

_**(Tempest prov)**_

_"I __have __to __give __minato __the __time __he __needs __I __hope __he __dose __this __quickly __I __wont __be __able __to __hold __the __kyuubi __much __longer __I __am __just __lucky __it __has __such __a __big __shadow!"__said__t empest_ focusing as hard as he could but could fell his control slipping with every thrash and pull but also felt an demon or spirit calling for help causing him to lose focus. _"oh __no!" __tempest said _as his control broke shut his eyes tighter thinking that it would be his death but when nothing happened opened them and saw a giant hand closing around the kyuubi and tried to escape but he did not have the energy to transport but he have enough to jump off the kyuubi and run but he could not get out of the fist so he sat down and waited for death he felt a pull on his soul and he let it take him but before the world faded to darkness he said "_I__am glad__I...could...help...min...A...to."_

**(Kyuubi****'****s****prov)**

**(I ****AM ****Rose ****white ****THE ****Kyuubi ****no ****kitsune ****[nine****tailed****fox] I ****will ****break ****that ****basterd's ****control ****over ****my ****body!)****thought ****the ****newly ****dubbed **rose struggling to get control over her body not wanting to destroy konoha when her body suddenly stop she thought that she was getting back control over her body but felt it still moving looked down and saw her legs were bound by shadows and thought while her body was struggling against the bonds **(shadow's ****are ****stopping ****me ****wait those ****look ****like ****the ****shadow's shadow ****panthers ****use! ****wait ****dad ****said ****that ****when ****a ****good ****demon ****or ****spirit ****calls ****for ****help ****one ****of ****them ****will ****come .****well ****I ****hope ****they ****can ****hear ****thoughts!)** before she started yelling for help in her mind over and over but it wasn't to be for the bonds broke but to her confusion she did not move but she felt the control had fled she looked up and saw an hand closing around her body the darkness.

_**(END)**_

_**NOW CLICK THE BLUE BOTEN UNDER THIS AND REWVIW**_


	2. meeting and training

Meeting on the in side

**( king: hello people I am updating this story ( back round people yay) stop that do you want me to have to kill some body again because I thought they was a zombie because he was foaming at the mouth again?(people are quite) good now Fox and Wolf have something to say don't you.")**

**(Fox and wolf at the same time say" we are sorry for fighting and we might be good (both saw king starring at them) um we WILL be good from now on)**

**(Wolf: if Fox will stop being a baka [idiot]")**

**(Fox: ME A BAKA! You are the baka)**

**(Wolf: CALL ME A BAKA AGAIN AN ILL BOLW YOU'RE FUCKING HEAD OFF BITCH! You don't mess with me bitch ill fucking kill you and piss on your body!)**

**(Fox: WELL BRING IT ON wolf-BAKA!)**

**(Wolf: DIE!)(Jumps onto Fox and they start fighting)**

**(King: (eye twitching) what are you doing you guys ALLWAYS fight each other but now is to much for even me im calling…blaze)(Taking out his cell phone)**

**(Fox and Wolf stop fighting: NO don't call her you know what she did last time we ALLMOST DIED! we like living please don't call her!)(Looking about to cry)**

**(King; im sorry dudes but I already called her. shell be here in three…two…one. (hear knocking on the front door) come in the door is unlocked!")**

**(Fox and Wolf: oh shit) **

**(Blaze comes in and says: YO ass kissers I am here! King go ahead and start the story ill deal with these two)**

**(King: ok ill just go to my room)**

**(Fox and Wolf: NO STAY HERE! I mean why don't you stay here and talk? You haven't seen each other In a while! Yea?)**

**(King: I cant stay here I have to do the story! Bye! blaze ill talk to you later k?) (blaze: ok se you!) **

**(king:(leaves the room)**

**(Blaze: now what to do? (turning around Looking at them with a creepy smile)(I now! ill-) **

**( in the room with king)**

**(King: now here is the story! Oh and always give me at LEST two - three weeks before I update now GO!)(Back round people hear cries for help form outside room but don't say any thing)**

_**silver fox king dose NOT OWN NARUTO but he wishes to but he doesn't but he dose own shadow panthers…well unless someone came up with the idea first if so he is sorry but if you would like to make a story like this you have his permission to but pm him the link to he can put it on his profile…oh one more thing what I said in the first chapter about reviews and reads is over the people you have to thank are: **_loop, tstoldt, sasha naruto, max naruto harem123, insomnnica-gaara4488. Those that did not put a name on there review I cant put up here and all so go to my profile and vote on naruto's catch faze! ONE MORE THING this might be my longest chapter EVER YAY! Also I noted that some of my word key can not be seen on moble so I made it so it can yay! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"People talking"

"**Summoning or demons / gods"**

**("Dead spirit or Shadow panthers or shadow panther partner bond")**

"**Justu and abilities****"**

**(Thoughts )**

**(Seen change / change in prov)**

**(2 years after the sealing)**

**(Naruto age 2)**

**(In side the seal)**

**(Kyuubi prov)**

I wake up to see what looks like prison bars. I look around to see that I am in a cage I get up to look out of it and see what looks like a very very large (silver: don't for get the kyuubi is _huge _so think what size it is to a human.) round room with a few doors that where blank and gray. Looking around again I see what look like a entrance of a cave but like my cage it had bars at the entrance hearing what sounds like a snoring sound coming from within seeing nothing else in the room I look around my lovely cage I see nothing but a small mat in the far corner that is a little more than big enough for me in my human form. I looked around the room and my cage a little more making sure I did not miss anything I started to gather 6 tails worth my power and then tried to break the bars expecting them to break but to my shock I dint even leave a dent then I tried again with all 9 tails and to my shock the bars did not break just a small dent and it was already repairing it self I thought **(wow that is ether a very strong metal or I am sealed. But because of the bars healing themselves and the other cage/cave I think I am sealed)** suddenly I heard a sound that sounded like gears shifting. I look up to the sealing to see a large light blue spiral marking with a forest green paw mark in the middle spinning slowly increasing in speed. while this was happing I see the doors start glowing and changing. The first door had Blood Line written on it and turned white on left and silver in the right. The second Door had Memories on it is pitch black so black it seemed to suck in the light around it with littlie freckles of light on it. The third Door had knowledge on it and was yellow with blue button in the middle of the door. look up to see a screen coming down from the sealing turning to me I could see what looks like a green swirl on the screen then the screen flashed then on the screen I see a boy the age of an toddler with blond hair but the most distinguishing part are the whisker marks on his cheeks thinking **(so he must be who I am sealed in and the screen must let me see his life in third person hum…well I cant go anywhere so ill just watch I know we will met someday…most likely after my…ill just call him my seal buddy awakes)**

**(Author prov)**

(Silver: ill be calling the kyuubi rose till I say so k ….ok! now no with the story!)

Rose walked over to the mat in the corner shrinking as she went quickly changing to a more human form finished changing we can see her clothes a nice dress that is blood red with purple foxes and her best friends race hellhounds playing with pink roses falling around them._ (Silver: sorry to stop again gut this is a shout out to some one in my family who's favored colors are pink and purple back to the story !)_ The length of the dress ends a few inches above her ankles and ending a few inches after her elbows witch hid what look like strange tattoos on her upper arms. The dress looks to be made of _the finest _silk looking to be perfect for a princes or a queen but if you look closely you can see the metal plats sowed into showing that she is a fighter if you were looking at her from behind you would see 9 tails swaying slowly. Her hair is blood red with pink tips. Her cheeks round, plump and soft looking like a baby's with the hard angles of face looks as if she came from royalty yet soft that only comes from a softer background. Her eyes a bright yet dangerous purple that to her loved ones you can see a warrior that would fight for you if you could not, protector that would protect you if you could not, a comforter the would wash away your sorrow and bring you back from your darkness but to her Enemies a killer that would kill you and your family without a second thought, a destroyer that would not kill but massacre your village, town, city, a incarnation of death that you wont even see…. She truly looked like an 9 tailed angel of death

**(Kyuubi prov)**

I said my first words sense wakening up little did I know that they would be my last for two years **"now let's watch and wait…."**

**(Skip 2 years naruto age 4)**

**(Tempest prov)**

I wake to felt strange I feel the strongest I ever been but also the weakest. I think back to the last thing I remember _(hum I remember minato asking for help then binding the kyuubi … that call for help that broke my concentration then trying to get away from that hand then nothing…well ill get up and try to find where I am)_ I open my eyes to meet pitch black darkness…well to a human it would but darkness is my element to me it is just very dim. Looking around I see what looks like a cave and I look down to see I am on a mat looking around I see I am in a cave walking to the enters I see bars instantly anger exploded within my body thinking (_how DARE some one traps me WHEN I FIND OUT HOW DID THIS KILL NO I WILL MASICER THEM)_ gathering up my power over darkness and shrouding my body with it. Taking a stance then I unknowingly copied rose and pounce on the bars that keep me from my freedom and just like rose the bars did not brake and I slipped down to the floor I herd a voice say **"hey those bars are unbreakable and don't do that again it annoys me!" **I got up quickly and snarled "who are you! Come so I may FEST ON YOUR BONE'S!" I stick my head as far out of the cage as it could go I see a woman I roar "let me out now or I will kill you!" she said**"well I would if I could but if you didn't notice im in a CAGE TO YOU ASS!"** I look to see it true I try to calm my self and said in the calmest tone I could mange _"who are you and what are we doing in a cages?"_when she started talking every time she said a title she changed when she said the last she changed into a gaint fox with nine tails **"I AM THE QWEEN OF ALL FOXS, RULER OF THE DEMON WROLD, QWEEN OF THE TAILED BAEST, I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! but you my call me rose." **Stuned by the newly dubbed kyuubi title just sat there and lisined to rose as she esplained about our…host, the seal, why we cant use our powers


End file.
